Friendly Intervention
by Bloody Toxic Penguins
Summary: Sometimes you just need a little help from your friends. NaruHina/SasuKarin


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata called softly, fidgeting as the blond knuckle-headed shinobi looked over his should to fix his bright azure eyes on her. Hinata felt her cheeks heat up and averted her pale eyes. "I...I...I..." she gulped, today she had told herself she was going to tell Naruto every, all that was in her heart, confess her undying love to him. Though she hated the sudden fact that she couldn't seem to get the words out.<p>

"Ne?" Naruto looked over at her, a flummoxed expression on his face. Hinata rarely confronted him directly. "What's up Hinata-chan?"

_He...he...he called me _Hinata-chan_? He called me Hinata-chan! Oh...kami...he called me Hinata-chan? _Hinata began to get light-headed as the thought ran continuously through her mind. "A-Ano..." her blushed deepened, "a-ano...ano...ano..." she looked away, unable to meet the Uzumaki's eyes. "Ano..." she glanced up quickly at him before looking away, all her courage from this morning gone, she just couldn't do it, not in the middle of Konoha. "I'm sorry to have bothered you Uzumaki-san! Bye!" Hinata screeched before pulling her arms close to her chest and running off in the opposite direction.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"Dobe!" Sasuke called, a few away, "You coming?"

Naruto looked over to see his friend, standing with Neji and Sai. Naruto grinned, "Of course I'm coming, teme!" Naruto sprinted after them and the four young shinobi headed towards the training field.

* * *

><p>"What that just...Hinata?" Sakura asked, looking up from her ice cream at the pale purple blur that streaked pass the ice cream parlor.<p>

"Yup," Karin nodded sagely pushing her glasses higher up on her nose.

"Wonder why she's so upset," Ino muttered, getting up to see if she could see Hinata out of the window.

"Yeah, its not like her to get that upset over something," Sakura agreed, "I'll go see if I can't talk to her," the pinkette got up from the table and headed outside to see if she could find Hinata.

"So," Ino turned to the redhead, a mischievous grin on her face, "when's the wedding?"

Karin's eyes bugged out and she nearly swallowed her spoon. Sputtering the red eyed beauty looked at the blond, "P-Pardon?"

"You know, the wedding," Ino glanced at the simple yet elegant engagement ring on Karin's finger, "you did land yourself Konoha's most eligible bachelor. Everyone and their mother is dying to know when you're gonna tie the knot with him."

"Well, uh...Sasuke and I haven't really erm...set a date yet," Karin muttered blushing a little.

"Uh-huh," Ino nodded, a knowing smirk spreading itself across her glossy lips. "Right, you stick to your story Karin."

"What!" Karin glowered at the Yamanaka, "its true! We haven't set a date! Sasuke wants a long engagement. I'm fine with that. As long as he's happy."

"Sure, sure," Ino waved her hand, "keep telling yourself that."

"Hrr," Karin looked away, "you're worse than Suigetsu when it comes to being nosy."

"Haven't you learned anything from your time being here?" Ino chortled, "I'm the gossip queen of Konohagakure!"

"Its true," Sakura sighed, dragging a sputtering Hinata by the wrist. "If there is something going on, and Ino-pig doesn't know about it, you can bet your damnedest that Ino-pig will find out," Sakura grimaced, "one way or another."

"You know Forehead, I didn't know that Neji couldn't handle his liquor that well, it was more of an accident than anything," Ino blinked innocently.

Sakura twitched before hissing: "You gave my boyfriend a blowjob to find out if we were actually dating!"

Ino grinned, a cute tint of pink coloring her cheeks, "Yeah? So? Did Neji dump you for me? No. He was drunk. It was funny too. He was like: 'I'll tell you if Sakura and I dating if you—"

Sakura slapped her hand over Ino's mouth, "I _do not_ need to hear what my drunk boyfriend said to my best friend!"

Ino frowned and pulled Sakura's hand away. "I can't believe you haven't forgiven me, Forehead."

"I can," Karin snorted. "You gave her boyfriend a—"

"Enough about what Ino did! We have major problems on our hands!" Sakura snarled, ready to smash the table in two if they didn't shut up about Ino giving Neji a blowjob," Sakura looked over at Hinata, who was giving Karin's hair a run for its money, in the terms of color. "Now, Hinata, tell us what happened?"

"Ano...ano..." Hinata looked away, "N-Naruto..." she blushed before shaking her head. "Kyaa!"

"Hinata, you need to tell us what happened," Ino sighed.

"You couldn't do it, could you?" Karin asked, a knowing smirk on her face. Hinata nodded.

"Do what?" Ino asked confused.

"I...ano...w-wanted to tell N-Naruto...h-how...ano...I...ano...ano...f-feel a-about...h-him," Hinata muttered softly.

"How didja know that?" Ino looked at Karin.

"Her chakra," and the sensory kunoichi left it at that, which caused Ino to frown in annoyance.

"So, here's the plan," Sakura sat down, dragging Hinata in the empty seat. "One of us, transforms into Hinata, tells Naruto, and bang!" Sakura punched her fist, "They are dating."

Ino and Karin blinked.

Hinata started to weep in despair.

"Uhm...Sakura," Karin muttered, "which one of us will use henge to change into Hinata?"

"More importantly, what will we do with the real Hinata? And how do we find Naruto?"

"Oh, that's easy! Karin can track Naruto via his chakra, she's just as good as finding it as she is finding Sasuke's. Second, I'll ask Tenten to help 'capture' Naruto, seriously that girl is a one-woman army all on her own, I'm amazed Lee can keep up with her...wait I take that back, I'm amazed that she can keep up with Lee. The one who is not using henge, will watch Hinata!" Sakura grinned. "See, its fool proof!"

Karin slummed in her chair, as she folded her arms on the table to rest her head on them, her black glasses pushing up on her head, a groan of despair escaped her throat. Ino rubbed her forehead, shaking her head lightly. Hinata was still crying softly.

"What?" Sakura blinked, then Ino suddenly shot up. "Yes, Ino?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"I have a better idea, one that won't fail."

"How? Naruto is dense enough not to notice we're using henge on him."

"Yeah, true, but we can't take that chance," Ino grinned dangerously.

"What are you suggesting, Ino-pig?" Karin asked. Ino frowned, hating that the nickname caught on so quickly.

"I was thinking we use Shintenshin no jutsu."

"Huh?" Karin blinked.

"Why the Mind-Transfer Technique?"

"Cause, we can use the real Hinata," Ino glanced over at the weeping Hyuga heiress. "Its fool proof."

* * *

><p>"Bye," Naruto waved at Sai and Neji, the four boys were sweaty and tired, but they could all agree that the friendly spar was refreshing, Sasuke was secretly glad that Neji and Sai were there to intervene when he and Naruto got a little too serious about their spar. "Wanna go grab some ramen?" Naruto asked.<p>

"No," Sasuke slipped his shirt back on, grimacing as the clothe stuck to his sweaty body.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gonna end up paying for your bill," Sasuke fixed Naruto with a pointed glare, "and I am not paying for your ramen bill."

"You're no fun teme," Naruto muttered.

"What you really need is a girlfriend, dobe, then she can make you ramen until you get sick of that stuff."

"Sasuke, you should know that I'll never ever get sick of ramen," Naruto gave him a gleeful vulpine grin.

"Then I hope you have children that hate ramen," Sasuke's lips twitched up in a nearly invisible smirk. Naruto glared at him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted, waving at them. Sasuke turned his head and Naruto caught a glimpse of the wide grin that spread across the Uchiha's face.

"Karin!" he wrapped his arms around his fiancée, nuzzling her hair as he drank in her scent, before giving her a quick kiss. "What bring you here?"

"I was looking for Naruto actually, but then I saw that he was with you, I couldn't just not say hello to my husband-to-be," Karin replied. _His chakra is so warm right now, just like his smile. _

"What do you want with Naruto?" Sasuke dipped his head, nuzzling Karin's neck. "I thought you wanted to see me?"

Karin giggled, "I do. But this is a request from Sakura."

"What does Haruno want?" Sasuke growled. Naruto knew the history between Karin and Sakura, how the two kunoichi hated him, and how he attempted to win back both of their affection, yet Sakura was continued to refuse Sasuke, never acknowledging the changes he made, yet despite Sasuke nearly sacrificing her life to kill Danzo; Karin saw or more like, felt the changes in him and the two grew closer, and it was only then, when Sasuke had moved on, that he was in love with Karin, did the pink haired kunoichi attempt to mend her treatment of the Uchiha, but Sasuke would have none of it and Sakura felt her heart break anew. Which was how she and Neji, who had recently gotten dumped by Tenten, ended up dating. Needless to say, Sasuke never really forgave Sakura for her...mistreatment.

"To talk to Naruto," Karin cupped his cheek, "that's all," Karin pressed her lips against his.

"Hn," Sasuke frowned in annoyance, glanced at Naruto before smirking, "heh," he bit the nose bridge of Karin's glasses and tugged them off.

"S-Sasuke!" Karin reached for her glasses, but the Uchiha held them over his head. "Sasuke! Give me back my glasses!"

"Heh, gimme a kiss."

"This is no time for games! Gimme back my glasses!"

"Gimme a kiss first."

"Sasuke!"

"Yes, koishii?"

"Glasses. Now."

"Kissey-kissey."

Karin sighed, before pecking Sasuke on the lips, but the Uchiha had other ideas and he pulled Karin close, deepening the kiss, while one hand slipped beneath Karin's shirt to fondle a breast and he placed her glasses on the top of her head. Karin squeaked when Sasuke squeezed her breast, a roguish look in his obsidian orbs. "Sasuke!" Karin's cheeks were tinted pink. "Bad boy! Hands to yourself," she halfheartedly slapped his hands away. Sasuke chuckled.

"I'll finish up tonight," he grinned and tapped her glasses down, watching her shocked expression as her glasses fell upon her cute nose. "Later," he kissed her cheek and walked off, leaving the tracker alone with the jinchuuriki.

"So..." Karin rubbed her arm nervously, as she glanced back at Sasuke. "Sakura wants to speak with you."

"I see," Naruto nodded, "where is she?"

"Hold on," Karin closed her eyes, casting out her senses, "that way, near the hospital."

"Okay, thanks!" Naruto grinned before running off. Karin watched the blond shinobi vanish before a devious smirk spread across her lips at the site of Icha Icha Paradise the Store, the red-haired kunoichi headed towards the store.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around, yet he was unable to find Sakura. "Ne? Where is Sakura-chan?" he muttered, looking around for her, but so far he was unsuccessful in locating the kunoichi. "Where..." he turned and noticed Hinata, "Hinata? What are you doing here?"<p>

"Naruto," Hinata walked into the Uzumaki, "I...I...I have to tell you something," she muttered looking away.

"Oh?" Naruto blinked. "What is it?"  
>"Naruto," Hinata fixed her silver eyes upon him, "for a long time now, I...I love you," she said before throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him. One hand snaked into his yellow locks, fisting his thick hair, while the other hand slipped two fingers into the back of his pants. Slowly Hinata, pulled away, a deep blush on her face, yet her fingers teased his nape.<p>

"Hinata?" Naruto felt his cheeks turn red.

"Naruto, I love you, more than anything in the world," Hinata pressed Naruto up against the wall. "I'm so damn horny," the Hyuga heiress nuzzled his neck, kissing and sucking on his soft skin.

"Hi-Hinata!" Naruto yelped, surprised at the forwardness of the Hyuga woman, only to groan when Hinata began to sinfully grind her hips against his.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she flicked her pearly eyes up at him, her expression of naïve innocence, her hands undoing the zipper on his jacket. Hinata slipped one hand up his shift to tease a nipple, while her other hand slipped down his pants to tease his hardening cock. Her lips founded his collarbone and she nipped it lightly.

Naruto groaned loudly, bucking into her hand as he rested his forehead against Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata..." he grunted.

"You're right," the Hyuga heiress suddenly pulled away from him. Naruto whimpered at the sudden lack of her body. "Let's go back to your place."

"My...my place?" Naruto stammered.

"Of course," Hinata giggled, "you don't want my cousin or father killing you for making love to the Hyuga heiress now do you?"

"N-No..." Naruto looked away. "Okay, this way," Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, leading her off to his apartment.

* * *

><p>"What are you three...erm..." Sasuke blinked at the sight of his girlfriend and her two friends hiding in his bedroom, "doing in here?" he finally asked.<p>

"Hooking up Naruto and Hinata," Sakura replied, shooting an icy glare at the Uchiha, which eas easily returned.

"Then why is Ino passed out?"

"She's not, she's using the Shintenshin," Sakura replied, "Karin where are they?"

"At Naruto's place," the tracker replied.

"Good."

"Why are they are at Naruto..." Sasuke looked at Ino, "oh."

"Great isn't it?"

"Hinata might just have a heart-attack in Ino breaks the connection right in the middle of...erm...you know," Sasuke looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. Karina and Sakura giggled at the cute sight of normally stoic Uchiha.

"Oh, we're gonna undo the connection when they are finished," Sakura nodded.

"How will you know that? I doubt Karin can sense that via chakra."

"Actually, when a person orgasm, their chakra gets red hot, then begins to cool," Karin added.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked, ignoring Sasuke's groan.

"Oh, I sometimes... pleasure Sasuke based on the changes in his chakra," Karin replied. "It takes a bit of creative guesswork, but I've always been able to tell more about the person via their chakra. Makes for really great sex."

"I bet."

"Karin! Stop telling Haruno about our love life!" Sasuke snapped. Karin glowered at him. "Um...please. Also, I think you should wake Ino up," Sasuke added.

"We can't, you know how Hinata will react!" Sakura pointed out.

"Just...leave...me out of this," Sasuke finally sighed, giving up.

"Oh, we plan to," Sakura shot back bitterly.

"Hn," Sasuke flicked his eyes to Karin, and his gaze softened.

"If you let us finish, you'll get a nice little surprise tonight," Karin added.

"Hn," he looked away, before walking off. Karin smirked before going back to sensing Naruto and Hinata's chakra.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed, happy and boneless as he snuggled into Hinata's side. Hinata lazily drew circles on his chest, and in the after-sex glow she looked amazing. "Hina," he stole a quick kiss before hiding his face in her neck. He ignored the sudden fact that she went limp in his arms only to stiffen, because he didn't really care at the moment, he was just happy to be in her arms.<p>

Hinata gulped as she looked around the room and she could tell by the slick wetness between her legs and the way her body was pressed against Naruto's what had happened. On top of that, she had a weird sense of knowing exactly what happened, but almost as if she was out of her body and watching it. She blushed and groaned.

"Hinata?" Naruto looked up at her, his eyes drowsy. "Hinata what's wrong?"

"I...I...I...I..." she looked at Naruto then at her naked form and then at Naruto again. "Did we?" she muttered shyly.

"Just got done with sex?" Naruto smirked, "You bet, and let me telling you it was amazing, love." Naruto kissed her hungrily. "I wouldn't mind going another round," he gave a vulpine grin as he lightly squeezed one of Hinata's ample breasts.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata felt herself get light headed.

"But," Naruto yawned, "we can do that later," he hid his face in her cleavage drinking in her pleasant sent of jasmine, "love you," he muttered and kissed her skin gently.

Hinata gulped, before looking down at Naruto, she hugged him close to her, "Love you too," she whispered softly. _I had...s-sex...with N-Naruto...I had sex...with Naruto!_ Hinata thought and promptly fainted as the mental image became too much for her. And as she slipped into that comforting darkness, she vaguely heard pounding on the door and Neji's voice.

"UZUMAKI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gods! The plot bunny just jumped on me and refused to let go. I had to write this and I'm amazed at how well it turned out. The original idea was just for Hinata to confess her feelings to Naruto with the help of Karin, Ino and Sakura. Of course, Sakura was originally gonna henge into Hinata and "confess" to Naruto, but then I got the crazy idea of Hinata like, horny, and thought it would be better if Ino just used Shintenshin on Hinata instead. <strong>

**Some SasuKa (heart) and NejiSaku (heart). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. I plan to work on/finish Sacrament 7 this weekend. So, look for that. **

**Uhmm...nothing much else to say. ^^ **

**Also, I can see Hinata that is possessed by Ino scream: "Harder Naruto! Fuck me harder! Harder! Fuck me harder!" XD**

**Yeah...I didn't feel like writing NaruHina smut. **

**Lols**

**SanguinaryToxicity**

**PS: The Henge trick could've worked, since everyone knows that Naruto is dense enough to not realize its a henge. **


End file.
